Una Pizca de Celos
by ReaderandWriter9000
Summary: Pacífica saldrá en una cita con su amado Dipper Pines. Pero se encuentra con una escena nada agradable. Él estaba hablando...¡con otra chica! ¿Ahora en qué se metió el castaño? ¿Cómo se lo tomará la rubia?


**Saludos a todos los lectores y lectoras. Aquí ReaderandWriter9000 qué he vuelto de un largo hiatus con un pequeño one-shot Dipcifica. **

**Hace tiempo me llegó la idea y quería desarrollarla en un fanfic y pues así nació este pequeño fanfic que no necesariamente afecta a mis otras historias.**

**Sin más que agregar, empecemos con esto. **

**Aclaración: "Gravity Falls" y sus personajes no me pertenecen sino a su respectivo creador Alex Hirsch y a Disney. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro.**

**Advertencia: Contenido de Dipcifica (Obvio, la mayoría de mis historias son de esta pareja)**

**Gravity Falls Fanfic One-Shot**

**"Una Pizca de Celos"**

Era un nuevo día en un tranquilo verano en Gravity Falls. A este punto para nadie es sorpresa de que el joven Dipper Pines y la chica Pacifica Northwest estén en una relación de noviazgo. Después de todo, han pasado por muchas circunstancias y desafíos para poder estar juntos. A pesar que estos dos no se llevaban, parece que el destino tenía planes diferentes para el nerd y la rubia engreida. Sin embargo, como en todos los noviazgos hay buenos y malos momentos, uno que otro malentendido. Y claro, este caso no es una excepción.

Todo comienza en la residencia de los Northwest. Pacífica parece estar muy bien arreglada y con una linda vestimenta. Parece que saldría en una cita con su amado castaño. Luego de terminar de arreglarse se despide de sus padres.

-Nos vemos luego, mamá. Nos vemos, papá-Dijo la rubia dándole un beso en la mejilla a sus progenitores. Luego que se retirara, sus padres realizaron ciertos comentarios.

-(suspiro) Crecen tan rápido. Ya nuestra hija sale con alguien que la quiere y la ama-Comentó Priscilla-No me sorprendería que dentro de unos años se casen.

-Sí cariño. Aunque preferiría que no se tratara del chico Pines-Contestó Preston.

-Vamos, amor. Ya hablamos de esto-Dijo la mujer castaña a su marido.

-¿Lo defiendes ahora?

-Admito que se interpuso en nuestros planes en ciertas ocasiones, pero al menos deberíamos estar agradecidos. Ha salvado la vida de nuestra hija en varias ocasiones, incluso nos salvó dos veces por culpa de nuestras propias acciones-Argumentó la señora Northwest.

-(suspiro) En eso tienes razón. Además, Pacífica no ha comentado ningún inconveniente acerca del joven Pines…..Creo que podré tolerarlo siempre y cuando respete a nuestra hija-Comentó Preston dándole la razón a su esposa.

-Además….no deberíamos exagerar tanto. Ellos están en la adolescencia y hablamos del "primer novio oficial" de nuestra hija. No es que se vayan a casar en un futuro ¿No?-Agregó Priscilla sin preocupaciones sin saber lo que decían sus palabras. Pues nosotros como espectadores sabemos que ocurrirá en unos años en el futuro.

Volvamos inmediatamente con Pacífica. Caminaba por todo el pueblo para llegar a su destino. La "pocilga" de la Cabaña del Misterio. Normalmente una chica de la alta sociedad no le agradaría para nada estar en un lugar como este, menos por los comentarios que puedan generar las demás personas de la sociedad. Pero la rubia ya no le importaba nada de eso. Lógicamente tenía que mantener cierta reputación, pero no de formas tan radicales o ridículas como no juntarse con los pueblerinos o cosas que solo la aislan de los demás.

Estaba buscando a su amado chico castaño fanático de lo sobrenatural para su cita. Pues acordaron verse en la Cabaña del Misterio. Ella entró al establecimiento y como se imaginan, había "maravillas sobrenaturales" por todo lado. Le pregunto al nuevo Señor Misterio (o sea Soos) por donde estaba su amado. Respondió que podría estar en la parte trasera del establecimiento. Lo cual nuestra amiga rubia fue directamente hasta ahí.

Parece que Soos tenía razón, ahí está Dipper Pines. Pero algo andaba mal..muy mal. Estaba hablando con otra chica. Era una muchacha desconocida para la rubia. No se debe ser muy observador para saber que la chica era simplemente hermosa. Un cabello negro largo y rizado, de piel blanca y suave, y ojos cafés fulminantes. Parecía tener una agradable conversación con su novio.

Esto no le gustaba mucho a Pacífica. Sintió una leve tristeza en ese momento, pero en realidad se estaba sintiendo más enojada que triste. Aguantaba su molestia pareciendo una olla de presión esperando el momento indicado para explotar. Pero antes que hiciera algo, escuchó parte de la conversación de estos dos.

-Muchas gracias por la ayuda, emmm Dipper ¿Verdad?-Dijo la muchacha.

-Si...y no hay problema-Respondió el castaño tranquilamente.

-Bueno, solo espero verte algún día.

-¿Quién sabe? Tal vez nos veamos en otra ocasión.

-Estaría encantada. Bueno pues, hasta luego-Dijo la pelinegra antes de irse un poco apresurada.

-Adiós-Se despidió Dipper de forma amable antes de voltear y caminar unos metros antes de toparse a su novia-Ohhh Pacífica, justamente pensaba en buscarte para nuestra cita-Dijo el castaño de forma inocente….hasta que notó cierto enojo en la cara de su amada-Emmmm Pacífica, cariño….¿Estás bien?-Preguntó desconcertado.

Antes qué pudiera decir algo más, la rubia lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta de forma intimidante y enojada. Dipper jamás la había visto tan molesta, ni siquiera cuando ella lo odiaba de verdad.

-Nada de "cariño", Pines-Dijo la rubia molesta.

-(pensando) Cuando me llama solo por el apellido, es porque realmente está enojada. Gulp, estoy frito-Pensó el castaño un poco intimidado.

-A ver….¿Quién era esa chica con la que estabas hablando? ¿Qué quería contigo? Juro que si me doy cuenta de esto, haré de tu vida un infierno. Y tu y tu familia lo pagarán caro-Amenazó la rubia súper molesta.

Dipper ya captó el enojo de su amada, se trataba de celos. Al pensar en lo que paso con la chica empezó a reírse un poco olvidándose de su miedo ante ella.

-¿De qué te ríes, torpe?

-Jajajaja no es nada, amor. Estás haciendo una escena de celos-Dijo el joven Pines riendo un poco.

-¿Qu..qu...que tonterías dices?-Preguntó la rubia completamente roja.

-¿Acaso….tenías celos de esa chica?-Preguntó Dipper.

-N...n….nooo-Respondió la joven Northwest avergonzada. Su novio al verla así sabía que ahora podía explicarle todo.

-Bueno...te lo diré. Esa chica estaba perdida. Ella no es de por aquí, así que vino a la Cabaña del Misterio para orientarse. Me estaba preguntando por el centro comercial más cercano porque quedó en verse ahí con su novio. Yo solo le decía cómo llegar hasta ahí. Simplemente la estaba ayudando un poco-Explicó el castaño con tranquilidad.

-Pe...pe….pe...pe-Tartamudeaba la rubia de manera nerviosa al saber que solo se estaba preocupado por nada.

-¿Acaso pensaba qué te estaba...siendo infiel?-Preguntó el joven Pines. La pregunta la dejó muda y simplemente lo soltó y se tapaba el rostro de la vergüenza. Dipper tomó con sus dos manos el rostro de su novia obligándola a verle a los ojos-Paz, no deberías preocuparte por nada de eso. Mis ojos para el amor solo están puestos en tí, amor. No hay ninguna otra en mi vida….en sentido romántico sabes.

-Jejejeje ¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?-Preguntó nerviosamente la rubia.

-Lo sé, por eso te pusistes así. Pero no hay nada de qué preocuparte-Respondió el joven Pines-(suspiro) Creo que será mejor quitarte la vergüenza-Dijo este al acercar el rostro de la rubia para darle un beso en sus labios.

Todo rastro de malos sentimientos como la tristeza y el enojo desaparecieron en la joven Northwest. Ese beso no solo un simple beso, era un gesto demostrándole a ella que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, que todo saldría bien. Qué puede confiar completamente en él, que nunca cometería algo que la dañara a propósito. Luego tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, era notorio en la respiración de ambos.

-Hey, tenemos qué ir a ver una película ¿No?-Preguntó Dipper con una sonrisa. Ella se levantó junto a él y le tomó la mano para irse juntos a su cita.

Claro, ambos no sabían qué alguien los estaba espiando con una sonrisa astuta. Parece que tomó varias fotos de la escena de celos de Pacífica.

-Como les he dicho antes, nunca pierdo la oportunidad de un recuerdo jijijiji-Dijo Mabel agregando sus fotos en su álbum de recuerdos qué hacía en cada verano qué iban. Esas páginas se llamaban "Dipcifica", pues habían muchas fotos de esta pareja. A las nuevas fotos las llamó "Una Pizca de Celos".

**Fin**

**Ay Mabel, Mabel. ¿Acaso no puedes dejar a tu hermano por una vez? Pues bueno, es típico de hermanos ¿No?**

**Lo sé, lo sé. Quizás la mayoría de ustedes querían ver un nuevo capítulo de mis historias en espera como "Gravity Falls : El Próximo Verano" o "Underfalls" Pero decidí que sería más conveniente empezar con una pequeña historia para volver un poco a la costumbre de escribir y todo eso.**

**Comenten qué les pareció la historia en sus reviews y todo eso. Me interesa conocer sus puntos de vista e ideas para mis historias en proceso o en nuevas historias.**

**Y es todo por ahora. Soy ReaderandWriter9000 y nos veremos hasta la próxima, queridos lectores y lectoras.**


End file.
